User blog:Fedora Lord Para 348/Useful Notes: Maka vs. Ruby
You guys know the drill. It's Maka vs. Ruby this time around. Maka Albarn Maka Albarn is a student at the DWMA, or Death Weapon-Meister Academy. Soul Eater, her best friend and battle partner, transforms into a scythe and she wields him as a weapon. She's easily one of the best students at the DWMA, both in terms of schoolwork and fighting. Soul would've become a Death Scythe, if Blair had actually been a witch like Lord Death said she was. Background *Name: Maka Albarn, Soul Eater *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Age: 16 (both) *Human, Human/Scythe *Maka is a meister (wields weapons) *Soul can transform into a scythe *Students at DWMA *I ship the hell out of them Soul Resonance *Reason why they fight so effectively *Witch Hunter **Powerful technique that is stronger against witches *Genie Hunter **Powerful technique that is stronger against... something (genies don't really appear in the series) *Kishin Hunter **Powerful technique that is stronger against Kishin *All three aforementioned techniques require a lot of energy to use *If the two begin to argue or see things differently, fighting becomes less effective Black Blood *Ability obtained from losing battle against Crona and Ragnarok *Increases physicality *Makes user immune to slashing attacks *Makes Soul a more powerful weapon *Causes insanity Physicality *Despite being a bookworm, Maka is surprisingly athletic *Superhuman strength **Punched out Asura *Superhuman speed *Extremely durable **Able to take attacks from the likes of Blair, Ragnarok, Medusa, and Asura *Soul is also rather durable **Too bad he's pretty much useless by himself... *Maka can transform into a weapon **Was powerful enough to overcome Asura **Moves subconsciously **Power depends on her bravery **Has very little practice actually using this form Feats *Soul almost became a Death Scythe before the series even began *The two have defeated many Kishin as well as other opponents *Maka is the highest-ranked student at the DWMA *Defeated Free *Defeated Medusa *Soul became a Death Scythe in the Manga *Survived the Book of Ebon *Maka defeated Asura Faults *Fighting becomes less effective if the two fight *Black Blood causes insanity *They have lost a lot of battles Ruby Rose Ruby Rose is a young girl who found herself in a position she had only dreamed of after getting into a fight with the thief Roman Torchwick. She was offered enrollment at Beacon Academy, where she and other students would learn how to wield their weapons. After enrollment, she was placed on a team with her sister Yang Xiao Long, and two other students she met, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna. Background *Name: Ruby Rose *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Age: 15 *Leader of Team RWBY *Wields Crescent Rose *Partly inspired by Maka (No joke) Crescent Rose *Trained by her uncle in its usage *Switches between scythe and sniper rifle form *She built it herself *Can tear through tough monsters Physicality *Can defeat huge monsters by herself, in minutes *Has fought against powerful opponents *Doesn't appear to tire in battle *Can take explosions, falls, and lasers with ease *Can jump tall heights and long distances *Superhuman speed (Before Semblance, even) Semblance and Aura *Semblance greatly increases her speed **She can run so fast that she catches her friends and an entire cafeteria in a vacuum suction **Speed required is Mach 20 **Mach 20 is over 6,000 miles per second **Makes it look like she's teleporting *Aura increases her durability and power Feats *Has defeated large hordes of monsters by herself *Is the leader of Team RWBY *Has defeated powerful opponents *Participated in the most epic food fight ever Faults *Reckless *Doesn't really take fighting seriously *Kind of useless if she is to lose her weapon *Immature *True potential is still unknown Comparison Maka's Advantages *Maka and Soul take fighting more seriously than Ruby *Maka in particular is much smarter *More or less make it a 2-on-1 battle *Soul > Crescent Rose in terms of close combat Ruby's Advantages *Much faster *Better at long-range fighting *Immune to most of Maka and Soul's strongest attacks (Witch Hunter, Genie Hunter, Kishin Hunter) *Doesn't go insane from her strongest moves And now, some answers to a few questions: 1. Who is more durable? While they look to be about equal, in the end I have to give that one to Ruby. Don't get me wrong, Maka and Soul are plenty durable. But Maka and Soul will take powerful attacks and get sent to the hospital, whereas Ruby shrugs off powerful blows like they're nothing. 2. Soul or Crescent Rose? In terms of close combat, I'd say Soul. With full Soul Resonance, Soul as a weapon is pretty much invincible. Soul is also a slightly longer weapon, and with full Soul Resonance is the absolute ideal weapon for Maka. 3. Who has more combat experience? Easily Maka and Soul. Even before Soul Eater started, Maka and Soul defeated 99 Kishin... and they just defeated even more as the series went on. Ruby has a lot of experience too, but Maka and Soul have fought more opponents than Ruby has. 4. Am I using anime or manga Maka/Soul? I guess it's more or less composite, but the two canons seem a bit contradictory with each other. Also, Maka gets together with Death the Kid in the manga. Screw the manga. So, with that out of the way, now looks like we get to find out who would win in a battle between these two. Who would I pick? While this one is extremely close, I think I have a winner. While Ruby is faster and more durable, Maka is able to match and surpass Ruby's superior durability using Black Blood. Also, her weapon form would most likely be a boon against Ruby, as Maka is far more capable of fighting without Soul than Ruby is without the Crescent Rose. So, I'm siding with Maka and Soul on this. But of course, I haven't made the call yet. Feel free to prove me wrong. Who wins? Maka Ruby Category:Blog posts